Finding You
by akakuo
Summary: Karena untuk menemukan sesuatu yang menarik memang memerlukan kesabaran. Tapi begitu kau temukan, siapa yang tau apa yang akan terjadi?


**Warning :** AU, lil bit Yaoi, Perpindahan PoV Tanpa Peringatan

**Summary**: Karena untuk menemukan sesuatu yang menarik memang memerlukan kesabaran. Tapi begitu kau temukan, siapa yang tau apa yang akan terjadi?

**Disclaimer**: KHR belongs to Amano Akira —except Hibari and Mukuro who belongs to each other.

* * *

**Finding You (c) Akakuo**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Namimori, Jepang

Segerombol polisi terlihat keluar dari sebuah gedung bekas rumah sakit yang kini tidak lagi layak pakai.

Masing-masing dari polisi itu menggenggam rantai dengan ukuran sedang yang mulai berkarat yang tersambung pada bagian tubuh seorang pria pertengahan 20.

Tinggi tubuhnya diatas rata-rata, rambut hitam-kebiruannya yang panjang terlihat lembut berkibar tertiup angin, mata heterochromia—merah dan biru— yang menusuk dan senyumnya, senyum yang memabukkan sekaligus menyeramkan disaat yang bersamaan itu kini semakin melebar ketika mendapati rantai yang membelenggunya bergetar.

"Kufufufu."

'CRANG' dan semakin bergetar seiring derap kaki tanpa alasnya memijak tanah.

Menyedihkan.

Sangat menyedihkan. Bagaimana mungkin kepolisian Namimori mengirimkan keroco-keroco macam ini untuk menangkap dirinya? Apa mereka meremehkannya?

Matanya memicing tajam tatkala salah seorang polisi menarik rantai yang tersambung pada lehernya dengan cukup keras. "H-HIEEE! MA-MAAFKAN AKU!"

Menyedihkan. Hanya diberi pandangan macam itu dan dia sudah bergetar? Membosankan. Manusia-manusia membosankan yang menyedihkan.

Langkahnya terhenti, kumpulan polisi yang membawanya kini berdiri tepat di samping sebuah truk polisi berwarna hitam. Dan cukup terheran begitu mendapati orang-orang itu melepaskan rantai sambungan pada dirinya dan menyisakan rantai utama.

Apa-apaan?

Mereka berpikir siapapun di dalam sana cukup kuat untuk mengawasinya? Heh, bahkan dengan rantai-rantai sambungan yang dililitkan pada bagian truk itupun dia masih sanggup untuk melepaskan diri dengan mudah.

Naif.

"Masuk!" Dengan tatapan merendahkan, ia langkahkan kaki jenjangnya keatas truk.

Dan begitu pintu dibelakangnya tertutup, tidak ada hal lain selain kegelapan yang menyambutnya. Menghela nafas dan memejamkan mata sejenak untuk menyesuaikan diri, ia mendudukan diri dikursi keras berbau tidak sedap.

"Oya?" Dan kembali terheran mendapati seseorang di pojokan begitu membuka mata.

Lumayan, setelah 15 tahun menjadi seorang kriminal, baru kali ini dia tidak bisa merasakan hawa kehadiran makhluk hidup.

Rekor pecah.

"Rokudo Mukuro," nada bicara tegas tanpa emosi. Pria dengan rantai ditubuhnya itu menyipitkan mata, memfokuskan diri untuk melihat sosok yang memanggil namanya.

Oh, seorang pria Jepang berkulit pucat, tidak lebih tinggi daripada dirinya, mata sipit, rambut _jet-black._

Siapa?

Sejauh yang bisa diingatnya ia tidak punya kenalan dengan ciri seperti orang ini, dan dia cukup yakin akan hal itu.

Menjadi seorang kriminal kelas kakap sepertinya memerlukan ingatan yang kuat, agar ia bisa tau mana kelompok orang-orang yang bisa dimanfaatkan atau—dibunuh.

"Rokudo Mukuro," lagi, suara itu memanggilnya dengan nada yang sama. Tatapan mata yang tidak menunjukkan sedikitpun rasa takut kepadanya.

Menarik.

"Kufufufu, dengan siapa aku berbicara?"

"..."

"Tipe pendiam, eh?"

"Herbivora,"

Herbivora? Orang ini memanggil seorang Rokudo Mukuro 'Herbivora'? Oya oya, ada yang ingin bermain rupanya, eh?

"Maaf, kau memanggilku—"

"Herbivora. Kau tuli atau apa?"

"Kufufufu, berani sekali kau—" dan ia terdiam ketika merasakan sebongkahan besi menempel di lehernya.

"Apa?!" Sejak kapan? Sejak kapan benda itu ada padanya?

"Terlalu banyak bicara, _kamikorosu_."

Lagi-lagi mengernyit. Menggigitnya sampai mati? Bukankah sebutan Anjing Pemerintah hanya kiasan belaka?

"Kufufu, bukan urusanmu jika aku—" tonfa pada lehernya semakin tertekan. 'Sial, orang ini kuat' pikirnya setelah sedikit terbatuk.

"Aku ingin bicara. Dengarkan dengan tenang."

Penasaran akan apa yang ingin dikatakan pemuda _jet-black_ dihadapannya, ia diam tanpa berniat memberikan perlawanan. Lima detik berlalu dan rasa dingin tonfa pada lehernya lenyap.

"Dengar, kami dari pihak kepolisian... meminta maaf pada Rokudo Mukuro atas peristiwa yang terjadi 15 tahun lalu."

Bercanda.

Orang ini pasti bercanda. Meminta maaf atas kejadian 15 tahun lalu? Sinting. Gila. Orang ini tidak waras.

"Setelah 15 tahun berselang, kalian baru mengucap maaf? Heh, mulia sekali."

'DUAGH'

"Uhuk!" kali ini benda metal panjang yang tadi menempel dilehernya menghantam ulu hatinya dengan keras, membuatnya memuntahkan sedikit cairan dari bibir tipis kemerahan dan terjatuh dari kursi menyebalkan yang sedari tadi didudukinya.

"Siapa yang mengijinkanmu menyela, aku belum selesai."

"Cih," tatapan mata itu... polisi sial, setelah apa yang mereka lakukan pada keluarganya, mereka masih saja!

Menatap matanya yang sarat akan kemarahan, orang didepannya hanya memandang rendah dirinya. Pemuda _jet-black_ itu mengambil nafas dengan anggun sambil menutup mata dan menghembuskan dengan perlahan.

"Kami, pihak kepolisian telah salah mengenalimu sebagai Daemon Spade."

Daemon Spade?

Pembunuh berdarah dingin itu? Ck, apa ia harus memberi orang di depannya ini satu lusin piring?

Entah sudah berapa kali orang-orang memanggilnya Spade atau Daemon ketika dia beraksi. Oh ayolah, apa dia harus memasang plat nama ukuran besar dengan tulisan Rokudo Mukuro dengan huruf kapital dan ditebalkan?

"Bedasarkan info yang kami terima, Daemon spade memiliki model rambut unik berbentuk buah tropikal dan memiliki seorang wanita di sampingnya,"

Rambut.

Sial, apa rambutnya seunik itu? Apa rambutnya semirip itu dengan, ukh, nanas? Dan Chrome... astaga, Chrome!

"Atas laporan salah satu penduduk yang melihatmu di taman, kami menurunkan aparat dengan tujuan menyelidikimu," pemuda itu berhenti sesaat, "dan ciri-cirimu 80% persis dengan ciri-ciri Daemon Spade. Maka dari itu kami—"

"Menggunakan Chrome untuk memancingku keluar."

Menyipit tajam tanda tidak suka perkataanya disela, pemuda _Jet-black_ itu menatapnya dengan tatapan 'sudah-ku-suruh-kau-untuk-diam' yang menusuk.

Memastikan pria yang sedang terduduk di bawah tidak akan mengacau—lagi, pemuda _jet-black_ melanjutkan, "ya, kami menggunakan Chrome Dokuro untuk membuatmu keluar dari tempat persembunyian."

—dengan cara membunuh Chrome, satu-satunya keluarga yang ia punya. Satu-satunya tempat untuk pulang. Satu-satunya cahaya dalam dunianya yang pekat. Adiknya.

"Pada awalnya kami tidak berniat membunuh gadis itu, tapi karena dia mencoba mencegahmu untuk datang, kami terpaksa."

Terpaksa?!

Bagaimana mungkin Chromenya yang manis tidak mencegahnya untuk menghampiri jika sang gadis tujuan para penegak hukum itu untuk membunuh sang kakak?

"Kami menyesal atas apa yang telah terjadi. Kami memohon maaf atas perbuatan kami dimasa lalu. Sekian."

"Polisi-polisi sial! Kalian pikir dengan maaf Chrome akan kembali, hah?!" Matanya yang penuh dendam memandang pemuda _jet-black_ yang berdiri tepat di depannya tanpa bergeming sedikitpun. "KALIAN PIKIR DENGAN MAAF HIDUPKU AKAN KEMBALI?!"

Sudah cukup.

'CRANG'

Rantai yang membelenggunya sedari tadi langsung hancur berantakan dalam sekejap mata. Hei, bukan Rokudo Mukuro namanya jika tidak bisa melepaskan diri dari benda macam rantai berkarat itu dengan mudah.

Tapi pemuda di hadapannya hanya menaikkan alis melihat perbuatannya barusan.

Pria ini...

"Kau kuat?"

Maaf?

Meragukan kekuatan seorang _illusionist_, eh? Biar ia tunjukkan kenapa gelar _Illusionist_ Terhebat menempel padanya.

"Kufufufu, ya." Suara dan tatapan mantap.

Detik berikutnya sebuah trident muncul begitu saja dari udara kosong setelah ia mengayunkan tangan. Dan mata didepannya cukup terbelalak sarat keterkejutan, yang kemudian cepat-cepat diubah oleh sang empunya dengan ekspresi ketertarikan luar biasa.

"Kufufu."

Manusia ini cukup unik—dan menarik.

Kanji pada mata kanannya berubah menjadi satu garis tipis. Dinding besi truk yang mereka tumpangi meleleh akibat lava panas yang menyembur entah dari mana, membuat keduanya melompat keluar dan berdiri berhadapan dengan jarak 10 meter.

"Ilusi. Kau mau melawanku dengan hal semu macam ini?"

"Kufufu, kau pikir begitu?" kanji angka tiga terbentuk di mata merahnya. Membuat lawan yang sedari tadi bersiaga dengan dua tonfa ditangan sedikit terheran dengan datangnya lima serigala kelaparan yang buas.

"Heh," tapi yang berikutnya terjadi, sang pemuda _jet-black_ hanya menjilat bibir sambil mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyerang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepuluh detik.

Ia yakin pemuda dihadapannya itu menghabisi lima serigala yang ia _summon_ dalam sepuluh detik. Tidak kurang, tidak lebih.

Oya oya, benar-benar menarik. Sejauh ini tidak ada yang pernah berhasil mengalahkan ilusi nyata-nya. Sejauh yang bisa ia ingat, seorang dari negeri seberang berhasil membunuh tiga dari lima serigalanya dalam waktu 5 jam sebelum akhirnya—mati.

Tapi orang ini,

"Kuat," dan ia langsung cepat-cepat mengarahkan tangan yang tidak memegang trident ke mulutnya yang baru saja berbisik pelan. Apa—apa dia baru saja mengakui seorang dihadapannya ini kuat? Ia pasti sangat kelelahan sampai-sampai mengakui orang didepannya ini—kuat.

"Kau, kekuatanmu lebih dari ini. Keluarkan sepenuhnya dan lawan aku!"

Oya?

Pria _jet-black_ ini benar-benar menarik. Setelah ia menunjukkan sedikit dari kemampuannya, pria itu menginginkannya melawan dengan kekuatan penuh?

"Kufufufu, dengan senang hati, _signore_," dengan berubahnya kanji di mata menjadi kanji angka empat, ia melesat dengan kecepatan tidak main-main ke arah pemuda _jet-black_.

Hm.

Semua baru akan dimulai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Berapa lama?

Sudah berapa lama ia tidak merasakan sensasi ini? Sensasi darah yang bergejolak. Hasrat ingin menguasai. Hasrat ingin melihat lawannya jatuh terduduk di hadapannya berlumuran darah.

Ah.

Semua ini berkat pemuda _jet-black_ yang kini tengah berbaring tak sadarkan diri disampingnya.

Heh, untuk mengalahkan pemuda ini ia dibuat cukup kepayahan. Seluruh tubuhnya yang awalnya mulus tak bernoda kini tersarang beberapa lebam dan luka sayatan.

Setara.

Semua itu setara dengan terlepasnya hasrat yang selama ini ia pendam.

Ia tolehkan kepala kearah pemuda _jet-black_ yang kini berada dibawah tak sadarkan diri. Wajah tampan yang angkuh. Rambut hitam yang begitu lembut. Hidung bangir. Bibir kemerahan yang sedikit mengucurkan darah.

Wao.

Sebenarnya orang ini cukup tampan—yah, meskipun tidak setampan dirinya. Tubuh tergeletak dengan luka disekujur tubuh, ditambah guguran bunga sakura musim semi.

"Oya?"

Bukan. Pemuda _jet-black_ ini bukan tampan. Lekuk sempurna tubuh dan wajah itu—

Cantik.

Baru saja mendudukkan diri disamping pemuda _jet-black_ dan mengarahkan tangan untuk mengelus helai kehitaman mahkota sang pemuda, sebuah tangan lainnya telah mencengkram pergelangan tangannya. Tangan sang pemuda.

"Kufufufu, sudah bangun, Tuan Putri?"

Memicing tajam tanda tidak suka, pemuda _jet-black_ itu menepis tangannya dan mendorong tubuh penuh luka itu untuk duduk.

'Bruk'

Hanya untuk jatuh kembali karena rasa sakit pada pinggangnya.

"Kau terlihat menyedihkan."

"Kh, apa maumu?"

"Oya? Bukankah yang awalnya mengajakku bertarung dengan kekuatan penuh itu kau?"

"Hmph," membuang muka dengan ekspresi kesal yang imut begitu merasa harga diri tercoret.

Ma—manisnya. Yang malah membuatnya ikut membuang muka lantaran takut pemuda dihadapannya tau ia sedang tersipu.

"Kau, sayang sekali orang sepertimu menjadi anggota kepolisian."

"Apa masalahmu?"

"Para polisi itu hanya kumpulan orang menyedihkan yang bisa kau suap dengan mudah."

Orang-orang yang sudah menghancurkan hidupnya dan orang-orang yang akan ia hancurkan berikutnya. Aparat penegak? Heh, jangan membuatnya tertawa!

"Tidak semua."

"Kau pikir begitu?"

"Hn."

"Apa yang menyebabkanmu bergabung dengan pihak kepolisian?"

"Agar aku bisa menggigit sampai mati orang-orang sepertimu."

Menarik.

Jawaban yang sangat menarik. Untuk mengigit orang sepertinya sampai mati, eh? Sepertinya pemuda _jet-black_ ini hanya orang gila bertarung yang masuk kepolisian untuk memuaskan nafsunya.

"Kuhahahaha, tapi yang kulihat disini, bukankah kau yang tergigit, eh?" disuarakan dengan nada mengejek yang kental.

"Berisik."

"Kupikir kau orang yang cukup menarik."

Melirikkan mata pada sang pemuda _jet-black_, ia mendapati sang pemuda tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan 'wtf'.

"Kufufu, kau cukup kuat—meskipun tidak cukup kuat untuk mengalahkanku. Kau tidak takut kepadaku, tidak seperti orang-orang yang langsung berteriak hohor ketika melihat ilusiku. Dan kau juga—cantik."

Tepat ketika kata cantik ia utarakan, pemuda di sampingnya langsung membelalakkan mata dengan gurat kemerahan sangat tipis dipipi. Meskipun pada detik berikutnya sang pemuda melayangkan bongkahan batu cukup besar kearahnya.

"Kau menyebutku—cantik?"

"Kufufufu, memang begitu kenyataannya,"

"Kamikorosu!" melemparkan lebih banyak batu bak seorang ninja pro yang tengah melempar shuriken tajam. Dan entah pada lemparan keberapa, sang pemuda berhasil mengenai lawannya tepat dipelipis.

"Oya oya, itu sakit, _signore_."

"Kau yang mulai, bodoh."

Sambil mengelus pelipis yang berdarah untuk menghilangkan noda darah yang mungkin akan mengalir ke matanya, ia bertanya pada sang pemuda _jet-black,_ "apa yang akan kau lakukan jika sudah mengalahkan orang kuat sepertiku nanti?"

"Aku akan semakin kuat."

"Untuk apa kau menjadi kuat?"

"Agar aku bisa menjaga Namimori dari orang-orang sepertimu."

"Hm~ Bagaimana jika kuhancurkan kotamu tercinta ini?" menatap mata abu-abu sang pemuda yang menatapnya balik dengan kebencian yang tidak main-main.

"Kau—coba saja. Meski sampai keujung neraka, akan kukejar dan kugigit kau sampai mati," dengan nada membunuh yang dingin.

Akan mengejarnya meski sampai ke meraka, eh? Sepertinya ia tau apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk mengambil perhatian pemuda dihadapannya ini nanti.

"ITU MEREKA! TANGKAP ROKUDO MUKURO!"

Sial.

"Oya oya, kurasa cukup sampai disini. Akan sangat membuang waktu dan tenagaku yang berharga untuk melawan orang-orang lemah itu," berdiri sambil membersihkan debu pada pakaian rombeng yang orang-orang itu pakaikan padanya.

Pakaian rombeng?

Mengayunkan trident dalam genggamannya diudara satu kali, tubuhnya terselimut kabut dan telah terbungkus kaus putih polos dengan jas hitam nyaris selutut dan celana hitam yang dimasukkan kedalam sepatu bot bertali ketika kabut menghilang. Oh, jangan lupakan dasi hitam yang dilonggarkan dan sarung tangan hitam.

"Pertemuan kita selanjutnya, akan kugigit kau sampai mati, Rokudo Mukuro."

"Kufufufu, akan kunantikan datangnya saat itu, Tuan Putri."

Merendahkan badan sampai sejajar dengan sang pemuda, ia daratkan bibir tipisnya pada bibir kemerahan sang pemuda yang menggoda. Tiga detik singkat yang ia akhiri dengan jilatan pada bibir merona sang pemuda.

"Kau—"

"Arriverdeci."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kantor Kepala Kepolisian Namomori.

Seorang pemuda berambut _jet-black_ terlihat sibuk dengan tumpukan kertas diatas meja kerja dihadapannya. Tangan pucat itu sesekali memijit kening yang entah kenapa berdenyut begitu menyiksa.

"Kufufufu, sibuk bekerja, Kyoya?"

'Trang'

Tonfa yang terlempar sebagai refleks mengenai benda metal lain yang dipegang oleh pemuda bermata heterochromia yang tidak asing bagi sang pemuda _jet-black_.

"Kau— Rokudo Mukuro."

"Oya oya, Tuan Putri Kyoya ternyata mengingat namaku, betapa mengharukan~"

"Kau pikir sudah berapa banyak kejahatan yang kau perbuat sejak itu? Dan jangan panggil aku dengan nama kecilku!"

"Ada yang salah dengan panggilan 'Kyoya'?" mata sang _illusionist_ menantang dengan seringai menyebalkan yang membuat seorang Hibari Kyoya harus menahan diri jika tidak ingin sakit kepalanya bertambah parah.

"Ngomong-ngomong, sudah berapa lama sejak kita bertemu, hm?"

"Mana kutau,"

Bohong.

Jelas-jelas ia tau kejadian itu terjadi pada dua tahun lima bulan lalu. Mana mungkin ia bisa lupa hari dimana seseorang mampu menundukkannya. Seorang kuat yang sudah dicarinya dari lama. Orang yang telah menginjak-injak harga dirinya. Orang yang ingin digigitnya sampai mati. Rokudo Mukuro.

"Kau memikirkanku, eh?"

"Dalam mimipimu," walaupun tidak bisa dipungkiri semburat merah tipis pada kedua pipinya menunjukan arti berbeda dengan yang baru saja ia ucapkan.

Inilah kenapa ia membenci pemuda dihadapannya. Bagaimana tatapan herbivora itu seperti menembus kedalam dirinya. Bagaimana orang itu dapat membacanya seperti buku yang terbuka.

Ia tidak suka.

.

.

.

—tapi juga tidak benci.

Ia tidak benci orang yang bisa mengerti dirinya. Dengan begitu ia tidak perlu repot-repot berbicara panjang lebar tentang hal-hal tidak penting. Tidak akan ada keributan.

Ia benci sesuatu yang berisik. Catat itu.

Tapi hal itu juga membuatnya merasa risih. Terutama tatapan mesum yang mungkin menjadi 'hadiah' ketika seseorang 'membaca'nya terasa sangat menjengkelkan.

—Seperti yang sedang dilakukan herbivora dihadapannya. _Well, _dengan begitu bertambah satu alasan ia harus menggigit sampai mati herbivora ini.

"Kufufufu, bagaimana? Apa kau sudah cukup kuat untuk menggigitku?"

"Heh, Rokudo Mukuro—"

Terjangan yang ia mulai disambut dengan seringai lebar dan hentangan trident, menyebabkan dentingan cukup keras kembali terdengar.

Memicingkan mata tajam kepada yang lebih tinggi, ia putar tonfa pada tangan kirinya dengan cepat, membuat trident yang dipegang pemuda dihadapannya terpental menghantam dinding.

"Oy—"

Tarikan cukup keras pada dasi yang lebih tinggi, membuat sang empunya dasi terpaksa menundukkan tubuh untuk menghindari sakit berlebih pada leher bagian belakang— hanya untuk mendapati sesuatu yang lembut menempel pada bibirnya.

Tersenyum geli, yang lebih tinggi menariknya kedalam pelukan untuk semakin merapatkan diri.

Ciuman yang awalnya lembut itu berubah menjadi aksi saling berebut dominasi. Dan ketika yang lebih tinggi hampir memegang kendali, perih pada bibir membuat yang lebih tinggi menarik diri untuk mengelap darah yang kini mengalir cukup deras.

"Untuk apa itu, Kyoya,"

"Sudah kukatakan. _Kamikorosu_!"

Dan terjangan berikutnya, ia berhasil mengenain bahu yang lebih tinggi, membuat baju dan daging pada bahu yang bersangkutan terkoyak terkena duri pada salah satu tonfanya.

Hanya perlu seringai seram dan jilatan pada tonfa yang berdarah darinya agar yang lebih tinggi mengerti apa yang ia inginkan. Tawa ganjil yang lebih tinggi menggema keseluruh ruangan. Oh, sepertiya sakit kepala sial itu akan hilang beberapa saat lagi.

Ini akan jadi hari yang menarik

.

.

.

.

.

—End

* * *

A/N: Hello there, Akakuo here.

Pertama-tama lemme say... maaf kalau ada ketemu typo(s) atau misstypo(s). Maaf juga atas ke-OOC-an mereka. PERCAYA DEH, SAYA GAADA MAKSUD MENISTAKAN MEREKA SAMSE! QAQ *bohong

Dan apa itu— orz sy ngerasa ini intinya gak tersampaikan! kurang greget.

Disini sy mau ngegambarin kalau Kyoya sama Mukuro itu lagi nyari sosok yang selama ini mereka cari(?). Ya— si Kyoya lagi nyari orang kuat(berasa nama jamu) dan Mukuro lagi nyari orang yang nggak bikin dia bosan. Intinya gituh pemirsah, hahahahaha~

Saa~ sy juga mau ngucap terimakasih sama Ro-chan dan Higarashi Yumiko sayang~ kalau bukan gara-gara mereka saya masih masuk webe inih 8DDD *gananyawooo. Hohoho, maaf ya kalo fic sy ini masih banyak kekurangannya. Maka dari itu/halah sy mohon Review dari readers sekalian supaya saya bisa improving dan makin banyak menis—membuat karya 6918. Saaa, segitu aja sih cuap-cuapnyaBD

Sankyu sudah sudi mampir(ini malah berasa nama warung nasi goreng) ke fic ini... Salam sayang dari Akakuo~~~ *dih


End file.
